


魔鬼 The Devil

by taodoujianmu



Category: The Rover (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taodoujianmu/pseuds/taodoujianmu
Summary: 人间对他而言无所留恋因为在那里没有一点点真实的幸福在那里没有长年久远的美在那里只有犯罪和刑罚所有的只是庸俗的趣味
Relationships: Eric/Rey
Kudos: 7





	魔鬼 The Devil

**Eric厌恶那些蠢笨不堪的人。**

他从小读最好的小学，进最好的中学，考最好的大学，上最好的专业，在全世界最好的证券交易公司做他妈赚最多钱的股票经纪人。他身边几乎没有出现过蠢货，但凡只是比“天才”差一些水准的人都进不到他的眼皮底下，这就是为什么他能赚这么多钱而其他人只能抱着纸箱收拾好东西滚出去。

愚昧，无知，痴呆，这就是他们的原罪。Eric知道他从金融交易市场里赚到的钱追根究底来自这些人的手里，但是那又如何？如果他们要为自己为何每天工作十二个小时银行账户里却仍然紧巴巴地令人尴尬而怪罪谁的话，只能怪他们自己。

他的妻子，一个他曾经以为是聪明的女人，愚蠢地和另一个同样愚蠢得令人难以忍受的男人上床，所以他开枪崩了他们，甚至没人来找他的麻烦。谢谢，强者得到一切，弱者活该去死。

所以这就是他现在必须面对的处境？作为一个弱者死去？

Eric捂着脸颊上赤裸而火辣的伤口从地上爬起来，该死的像个失败者。那群人抢走了他的车，打伤了他，把他扔在路边，甚至都不费心给他脑门上来上一枪以除后患。是啊，因为他妈的她现在就是个没有任何威胁性的失败者，一个各种意义上的输家，何必浪费子弹？

他一言不发地打开那群抢劫犯留给他的破车，摔上车门，狠狠地扯动方向盘。他后脑勺上肿起的血管汩汩地跳动，像发动机一样驱使Eric开车在黄土路上奔驰，老化的引擎在他座下不甘心地怒吼着，却仍然只能开出60公里每小时的速度。

Eric走进一家商店，出来，又走进一家妓院，再跟着一个侏儒出来，然后在他家里把他的脑子崩到墙壁上，形成了一个黏腻的装饰物。

Eric冷漠地看着脚下这具畸形的尸体，像这个世界上90%的人一样，他因为钱而丧命。多俗套啊，他想。

他回到之前的妓院，把枪口对准白头发的妇人，逼问他关于车子的信息。

他知道她一点也不无辜，她偷渡了几个男孩在这里供路人发泄并以此赚钱；他知道她没有任何罪过，她只是做了全世界的人都在做的事情——用自己或别人的身体榨取金钱。

这个妇人让他想起来自己的母亲，一个漂亮的，高傲的，歇斯底里的女人，她在发现自己的丈夫出轨后冷静地杀死了他和他的情妇，还有她自己。

_“我只是气坏了。”_ 她在只有寥寥几句的遗言里这样写道。

_“你只是气坏了。”_ 这个邪恶又寻常的老鸨说，手上仍然编织着丑陋的针织物。

Eric慢慢把手放了下来，转身离开。

他走出简陋的房屋，在并不是自己的车上发现了一个不详的血手印，很快他目击到了一个受伤的年轻男人——一个白痴，一个智障， **一个无数Eric厌恶着的人中的一个** 。

但这个弱智知道那群暴徒会往哪里去，他能带他找到他的车，所以Eric带他去找医生。他希望有人能把这家伙肚子上的那个窟窿堵上，最好能让他马上开口说话，乖乖做个导航犬带他找到他的车。

*******

**Rey喜欢那些沉默寡言的人。**

特别是那些害羞的人。

他喜欢他们，因为他们很少叫他智障，白痴，弱智；他们也不太可能会和其他男孩一起往他身上丢石子，笔头，橡皮。他可以坐在他们身边，自顾自地说一些只有自己知道是什么意思的胡话，也许没有人理他，但至少没有人会骂他。这样就很好。

他现在困惑地站在镜子前，撩起短袖下摆观察自己肚子上的伤口。

这块红红的血肉模糊的皮肤被针线缝合起来，但还是隐隐发痛，他不太能理解为什么会这样，就像他不理解这个陌生的男人为什么要带他来看医生，除了Henry没谁还会对他这么好了。他也不理解他为什么就坐在不远处的单人沙发上，却不睁眼看他。

他可能比较害羞，Rey这样认为。 **他喜欢害羞的人。**

*******

**Eric很熟悉用枪杀人这回事。**

他母亲用枪杀了他父亲、他父亲的情妇还有她自己；他用枪杀了他妻子和他妻子的出轨对象；他的同事带着枪到公司里，几乎杀光了一整层的人，最后他用枪结束了这个人的躁狂症。

全世界都他妈的疯了。每天都有人用枪杀人，每天都有人被枪杀，子弹被制造出来的速度比印美金还快，它们咔嗒咔哒地被装到弹夹里，时刻准备着射进某个人的喉咙里。

他当然知道Rey的手里有枪，显然把他养大的人并不知道什么叫“无行为能力者不应该碰危险物品”，Rey拿枪就像儿童拿拨浪鼓，握在手里并不是为了使用，而只是为了安心，所以他时时刻刻都把枪握在手里。

Eric就算闭着眼睛都知道，现在肯定有一把手枪躺在Rey的手心，他当然也知道Rey已经醒了。手上握着一把枪，眼睛紧紧盯着他，这就是Rey现在在做的事情。

他拉没拉保险栓？他会不会扣扳机？Eric不知道答案究竟是什么，但他知道Rey有无数个理由开枪杀了他，因为他羞辱过他很多次，他否认他哥哥对他的感情，他把他摁在墙上，把他摔在地上，他冷处理他的不安和内疚，他在心理上虐待他。

Eric一动不动地假装还在沉睡，预备着Rey的动作，又或者他在期待Rey扣动扳机。他自己的枪就在离手指十公分远的毯子上，但他并不打算去拿。天杀的，结束这一切吧！他咬着口腔内壁，几乎要咆哮出声。

最终，Eric听到衣物摩擦的窸窸窣窣的声音，是Rey起来了，他收起毯子往另一个方向走去，甚至还特意放轻脚步以免吵醒Eric。

Eric半睁开眼睛，看着Rey的身影消失在视线里，他并不担心Rey会趁机逃走。这该死的白痴就像一条被多次遗弃的小狗一样绝望地渴求任何关注，哪怕是一个响指都能让他兴奋地甩着舌头跑过来绕着你转圈；就算你刚刚踢了它一脚再把手掌放进它的嘴里，它也只会欢快地舔着你的手心叫着“陪我玩！陪我玩！”。

**他讨厌这样永远也不知道自己在自讨没趣的人。**

*******

**Rey其实不太知道怎么用枪，他从来没好好学过。**

他爸妈从来没有耐心教他，而Henry扔给他一把枪也只是为了给他自己减轻心理上的负担，也许还有一点安慰的成分，大概意思可能是“你已经有一把枪了，所以你该学着自己保护自己了”。

无所谓，Rey只是很高兴自己能有个新玩具。

而且当你有足够多的子弹和足够蠢的对手时，开枪杀人似乎也并不是什么难事。

他在护栏网下面挖了个洞，从后方钻了进来，大大咧咧地揣着手枪走近警局。两个警官就坐在门口抽烟聊天，谁也没注意到他，他开枪砰砰砰乱射一通，两个活人就全倒在了地上。他闯进门里，砰砰两声，又倒下一个！

“这太简单了，总共才三个人。”Rey很难不炫耀自己的成绩，就像你因为在最后一分钟投进了一个三分球而逆转了胜负一样，这是能吹一整年的大事。

Rey给Eric松绑，骄傲地走在第一个出了警察局，虽然他的肚子很痛，但是老兄，他独自干掉了三个人耶！

他跟着Eric上车，兴奋劲还没过，在副驾驶位上坐立难安地扭动。他有点伤心为什么Eric不说点什么，在他看过的电视剧里，如果有人创下如此壮举的话通常会有人说些类似“你真棒”之类的话，为什么Eric什么也不说？

**好吧，Eric是个害羞的人，他早知道了。**

**但是他不害羞，他可以说话，天啊他太想说话了。**

_“你知道吗，我喜欢坐在一个人旁边，但是不说话。”_ 他傻笑，重复自己， _“我喜欢只是坐着，不说话。”_

他把头靠在车窗边上，想象自己是一条在吹风的大狗，抿嘴笑道：“这样就感觉很舒服。”

Eric依旧没有理他，Rey觉得没关系。

*******

**Eric觉得自己也该熟悉死亡的模式了，愚蠢的人总是率先死去。**

比如Rey。

他要做的只是用枪指着两个手无寸铁的还没睡醒的人从那间屋子里走出来，而已。不要废话，不要拖延，最关键的是不要该死地让他们拿到该死的手枪。Rey完美地搞砸了每一个环节。

Eric低头看着摔倒在地的Rey，他的脸色苍白得像纸张，眼睛睁着，在理解发生了什么之前就已失去了思考的能力。Rey的脖子上有一个血淋淋的窟窿，暗红的液体从它脑后在地板上蔓延开，他僵硬的面孔被笼罩在凌晨冷淡的光照下，头一次显得不那么痴呆，甚至是冷静而从容的。

Rey的哥哥坐在床边，杀人的手枪已经被丢在地上，他汗津津地发抖，抬起头，露出和地上死尸别无二致的惨白的面目，不可置信地问：“你对我弟弟做了什么？”

Eric举着手枪对准他，说：“我什么也没做。”

“不，你做了。”Henry激动地向Eric走过来，语无伦次地大喊：“你对他做了什么？“

砰。

一颗子弹正中Henry的胸口。他死了，就倒在自己弟弟的尸体边上。

Eric木着脸把枪口转向房间里的另外一人，也是除了他之外的最后一个活人。

老人的面容波澜不惊，既不恐惧，也不惊诧，他只是无言地望着黑黝黝的枪口，嘴唇微微蠕动，似乎有些紧张，但仍然全心全意地接受自己的命运。

Eric慢慢跌坐下来，温热的液体越过眼眶溢满而出。

*******

Eric点了一把大火，把屋子里的尸体全烧了。

他回到自己的车边上，打开后备箱，抱出爱犬僵硬的身躯，找了个看上去还可以的地方将它埋葬。

最后他把Rey还柔软的尸体用毯子裹好，安置在后座，自己坐到驾驶位上，重新发动这辆满是尘土的汽车。

他来时，是打算找个地方埋葬陪了自己十几年的金毛大犬，然后一枪崩了自己；他现在再度出发，是想要找个地方埋葬Rey，然后结束这一切。

**他妈的结束这一切。**

————END————


End file.
